ACTUACIÓN SIN LIBRETO
by Claudia Gazziero
Summary: [UA] "Kagome Higushi, una emergente estrella pop ha sido seleccionada por votación unánime para interpretar a Kagome Higurashi, la hermosa y dulce coprotagonista en la nueva serie basada en un clásico manga de Rumiko Takahashi: Inuyasha, Sengoku Otogizôshi"
1. Inuyasha Taisho

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE. ESTA HISTORIA FUE ESCRITA COMPLETAMENTE SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS. EL TÍTULO ORIGINAL Y LA IDEA CORRESPONDEN A BLANKAORU, DEL FANDOM DE RUROUNI KENSHIN. TENGO SU AUTORIZACIÓN PARA USAR EL NOMBRE. **

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡HOLA! ESTOY DE VUELTA CON UNA VIEJA IDEA SOBRE INUYASHA. ESPERO SABER QUÉ TAL LES PARECIÓ CUANDO TERMINEN DE LEER. ESTA HISTORIA ES UN VERDADERO DESAFÍO PARA MI, YA QUE INVOLUCRA A TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA SERIE Y NECESITA QUE SE SEA FIEL A TODOS!**

* * *

"InuYasha Taisho, un joven actor principiante ha sido seleccionado para interpretar el papel principal en una nueva serie basada de un antiguo manga de Rumiko Takahashi: Inuyasha, Sengoku Otogizôshi"

**ACTUACIÓN SIN LIBRETO**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**Capítulo I**

**I**

Inuyasha nunca había estado en una situación tal. Lo habían botado y él había botado a muchas mujeres, pero nunca de esa forma. Nunca espero que Kikyo estuviese diciéndole esas palabras. Ella siempre había sido gentil con él y le había enseñado el significado del verdadero amor. ¿Por qué de repente todo terminaba de esa forma? No se lo esperaba, al menos nunca de ella. Siempre había sido como un ángel, y por primera vez, estaba realmente enamorado de una mujer.

—No puedo decirte que lo siento, porque en verdad no estaría siendo sincera contigo, y lo mereces, ¿verdad… Inuyasha? —Inquirió Kikyo, mientras revolvía su café lentamente, escrutándolo con la mirada y esperando que Inuyasha dijera algo incorrecto.

¿Qué cosas decía? Pues claro que lo merecía, jamás la había engañado, ni siquiera de mente, y la había amado como estaba seguro de que ningún hombre lo hacía. No por su fama y su dinero, sino por la niña dulce y gentil que siempre había sido para él. Kikyo lo era todo en su vida, si ella no estaba, nada tenía sentido.

—No entiendo por qué me dices eso, Kikyo. Sabes que siempre he sido sincero contigo. —Intentó tomar su mano, pero ella la arrancó de golpe.

—Entonces te diré la verdad. —comentó Kikyo, con una mirada completamente desconocida para Inuyasha. Parecía como si ella lo estuviera odiando desde lo más profundo de su corazón. ¿Acaso Kikyo siempre lo había odiado? ¿Qué era diferente desde la última vez que se habían visto?

—No puedo seguir contigo porque no eres un novio que esté a mi altura y que pueda vivir conmigo todo lo que mi fama amerite. ¡Soy una modelo y actriz famosa! No puedo entrar a la prensa rosa si tengo un novio desconocido. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas: si no tienes fama, estas fuera.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba de sus labios. ¿Siempre había pensado así? ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Kikyo nunca lo había querido, era fría e inteligente. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que una actriz famosa y reconocida tomaría en serio a un actor principiante y pobre como él? Ella se despidió y se marchó. Inuyasha no pudo moverse de la silla durante horas. Era cierto, lo habían botado y él había botado a muchas mujeres, pero nunca le había dolido tanto como esta vez. Estaba realmente decepcionado.

Sintió que pasaron las horas y afuera comenzaba a ponerse naranjo y luego azul, para caer en el negro total. La temperatura bajó de golpe, e Inuyasha, con su camisa ligera a penas se percató. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, en la traición de Kikyo y en su vida. Cuando una mujer se sentó al frente, Inuyasha ya había decidido que todas las personas eran malas personas, como lo había sido su familia, y Kikyo. Ahora estaba completamente solo en el mundo otra vez.

—¿Sabes? Eres muy parecido a InuYasha. —Habló por fin la chica. Era una chica otaku.

—Disculpa… No tengo ánimos de charlar. —Intentó terminar Inuyasha, pero la chica se adelantó.

—¿Tu cabello es real?

—¡Pues claro que lo es! —respondió el chico. ¿Acaso pensaba que era tinturado? Él no era una estrella pop y aunque lo fuera tampoco usaría esos ridículos peinados.

—¿Sabes? En TTV habrá un casting para escoger al actor de InuYasha. Tú te pareces mucho a él. —sugirió la muchacha.

Inuyasha recordaba que alguna vez alguien se lo había dicho también. Que su cabello y sus ojos eran similares a los de un personaje llamado InuYasha. Seguramente su estúpida madre le había dado el nombre de Inuyasha por eso. A esas alturas, no le sorprendería.

—…Y me llamo Inuyasha.

—¡¿Es en serio?¡ ¿Eres InuYasha, de verdad?

El chico la miró con cara de pocos amigos. ¡Por supuesto que no lo era! No había salido de un _manga_ ni nada por el estilo, era un tipo normal, al que lo habían dejado. No tenía éxito con las mujeres, ni tampoco conseguía trabajo. Era un fracasado.

—Escucha, no me interesa si me parezco al Inuyasha de no sé qué serie. No tengo ánimos de charlar. Te lo dije… ¡Adiós! —exclamó fingiendo buen ánimo sin demasiadas ganas, y dejando a la muchacha sentada en la mesa sin saber qué decir. No era un buen día para él.

Caminó por las calles, surcando el viento que danzaba entre los rascacielos de la ciudad. Cuando llegó a su departamento, lo único que quería era morir. Recordó a Kikyo, su desprecio, la forma en que decía cada palabra y el odio profundo que emanaba de sus ojos. Él no había hecho nada malo, no podía explicarse porqué ella había cambiado de opinión de la noche a la mañana. Siempre le había dicho que era mucho mejor un novio _low-_perfil que uno famoso. Que la fama era molesta, y que prefería la privacidad; al parecer, había mentido muy bien y él se lo había tragado todo.

Tener una novia famosa y reconocida había sido demasiado para Inuyasha Taisho, no sabía cómo había podido llegar a creer que funcionaría. ¡Ella era famosa, por Dios! Y él no era más que un miserable que se parecía a un dibujo animado, un manga y no sabía qué diablos era "InuYasha".

Algo hizo _click_ repentinamente en su cabeza. Recordó la chillona voz de la muchacha diciéndole que habría una audición. Alcanzó desde su cama, perezosamente la laptop y la abrió para buscar en _google:_ InuYasha.

Una serie de fotografías de un _manga_ de un sujeto con un _haori_ rojo bombardearon su pantalla. Al parecer, era un _manga_ muy antiguo y conocido, con millones de fanáticos a través del Globo. Buscó sobre el argumento y leyó tranquilamente, mientras se recostaba sobre las almohadas. Después de todo, le servía para no pensar en Kikyo.

Leyó rápidamente: _InuYasha, un hombre mitad humano, mitad bestia. Rechazado por ambas especies, vaga por el mundo en busca de aceptación hasta que conoce a la Miko Kikyo_. ¿Era una broma? Realmente era una mala broma. ¿Quién era Rumiko Takahashi? Cómo había sabido veinte años antes de su vida? ¿Por qué InuYasha se enamoraba de Kikyo, la sacerdotisa? La Kikyo de la vida real era una zorra desgraciada que lo había botado. Era una muy mala coincidencia.

Navegando, mientras perdía el tiempo, e investigaba sobre el manga, dio con el anuncio de TTV, en el que llamaban a una audición para escoger al protagonista de la serie: "Inuyasha, Sengoku Otogizôshi". ¡Al fin lo había encontrado! El anuncio del que hablaba la chica otaku: la audición.

Estaba sorprendido, la vida estaba siendo justa con él al fin. Inuyasha era un principiante, pero estaba seguro de que podía encarnar al malhumorado InuYasha, después de todo, sus vidas tenían mucho en común, y él era bastante profesional. La audición era al día siguiente y estaba seguro que ganaría. Nadie podía rechazar a un actor con el pelo y ojos naturales e iguales a los de personaje. ¡Y además se llamaba Inuyasha! ¿Qué más podían pedir? Se entregaría en bandeja de plata al papel. Por fin la buena suerte había tocado su puerta.

Celebró mentalmente unos segundos hasta que una palabra en su pantalla le llamó la atención. Leyó detenidamente: Kikyo Takani estaba en el reparto. Kikyo Takani, su _ex_novia, la que lo había botado esa misma tarde. La única mujer que había amado, y que le había roto el corazón. De repente, todo su amor se convirtió en rabia. Estaba enojado con ella, por dejarlo, y más que eso, por las razones por las cuales lo había hecho. Ella lo había ninguneado como ninguna persona lo había hecho antes y se arrepentiría desde el fondo de su corazón, porque él era el verdadero InuYasha.

Ganaría la audición y sería más famoso que ella. Kikyo Takani iba a arrepentirse de haberlo dejado. Anotó en un papel la dirección y la hora del Evento y se tapó hasta la cabeza. Quería llorar, pero estaba decidido a no derramar una sola lágrima por esa mujer. Nunca le había gustado la traición, ni la soledad; gracias a ella estaba sintiendo como nunca antes ambos sentimientos potenciándose.

**II**

El despertador sonó fuertemente horas más tarde, pero Inuyasha ya estaba despierto. No había podido dormir en toda la noche y su cuerpo pesaba como si fuera de plomo. Estaba cansado. Por un segundo dudó de ir a la audición, pero recordó el nefasto día anterior y su cuerpo se levantó solo de la cama.

Se vistió con una camisa roja para llamar la atención de inmediato entre los asistentes. Lamentaba el hecho de no haber tenido tiempo de preparar el traje del personaje en su totalidad, pero estaba confiado. Esperaba que Kikyo no asistiera al _casting_, para que se sorprendiera aún más cuando lo viera. Ansiaba ver su cara de sorpresa.

Tomó el autobús, que tardó años en pasar, y descubrió con pesar que estaba retrasado. Nunca había sido muy bueno con los horarios, ni tampoco había tenido a alguien que lo motivara a levantarse más temprano y con un objetivo: nadie excepto su _ex_novia Kikyo. Esa zorra sí que era trabajadora. Todo le recordaba a ella, ¡Maldición!

Se bajó del bus exhalando maldiciones por doquier. Afuera de la estación de TTV había una fila enorme. Parecía una fiesta _otaku_ de _cosplay_. Farfulló molesto y se puso en la fila. El Sol estaba en lo alto dándole con todo su calor en la cabeza. Su piel blanca comenzó a ponerse roja. Siempre había tenido problemas con su piel, era demasiado blanca y el Sol le enfermaba. Parecía que hubiera alrededor de cuarenta grados _celcius_. Era demasiado, su cuerpo sudó toda el agua disponible.

Dos horas más tarde, la fila no había avanzado mucho, e Inuyasha estaba seguro de que reprobaría la audición por el sólo hecho de tener la cara y los brazos rojos. Un hombre de la producción recorrió toda la fila, mirando a los muchachos y haciendo una selección rápida de actores para evitarles el calor. La fila comenzó a desvanecerse de inmediato, mientras los asistentes se iban derrotados a casa. Cuando el sujeto llegó hasta Inuyasha lo escrutó desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

—¿Es una peluca? —Lo interrogó el hombre.

—Por supuesto que no, es real.

—Ese cabello te hará ganar mucho dinero. Estás dentro.

No hubo más. Inuyasha se unió a los otros jóvenes que habían seleccionado y entró al edificio. La gente lo miraba curiosamente, ya que al contrario de los demás participantes que usaban espantosamente una peluca, su cabello era real. Era real ya que su ascendencia era indefinida y claramente sus facciones no eran japonesas. Probablemente era un chico albino que había ido a parar a Japón, y su cabello no era plateado, sino rubio al exceso de ser blanco. Nunca pensó que su extraña apariencia pudiera beneficiarlo alguna vez. Siempre había sido discriminado por ser diferente.

Luego de las pruebas de voz y de actuación, los mandaron a retirarse del lugar y esperar los resultados al anochecer. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde e Inuyasha decidió pasear por la ciudad, pensando en lo que el sujeto de la producción le había dicho al despedirse.

—Tienes mi voto. Eres el Inuyasha real. ¡No puedo creer que exista!

Por un momento, barajó la idea de que pudiera ser el Inuyasha real. Después de todo no tenía padres ni antecedentes familiares. Quizás en verdad había salido de un _manga_ y estaba perdido por la ciudad. Rió por su estupidez, pero la verdad es que se sentía realmente muy triste. Hubiera preferido mil veces tener éxito en el amor que en el trabajo. Después de una vida solo, lo único que un chico sin familia podía desear, era una persona que lo amara.

Nuevamente estuvo horas sentado en el parque, mientras veía pasar a un centenar de parejas, familias y niños. Todos felices, acompañados, amados. Suspiró. Estaba cansado de estar solo. Ni siquiera tenía amigos en aquella ciudad. Lo único bueno que le había pasado desde que había llegado había sido conocer a Kikyo Takani en el teatro. Incluso había llegado a pensar que luego de eso su vida estaría viento en popa, ya que Kikyo lo había convencido de ello, pero al final habían sido sólo palabras vacías, y como resultado, había quedado igual o peor que antes de ella.

Un mensaje en su celular le anunció la sorpresa. Inuyasha Taisho sería InuYasha. Había ganado el casting por votación unánime. Siempre lo había sabido: tenía algo de talento. Se sintió mejor y más tranquilo. Aunque lamentaba tener que compartir con Kikyo las grabaciones, estaba seguro de que aquello lo haría más fuerte. Ahora necesitaba ir a su casa, leer el manga de Inuyasha para saber de qué se trataba con detalle, y descansar. El día siguiente sería su día.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

** NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva propuesta. Intentaré subir un capítulo todos los domingos, ya que creo que hay mucho que escribir sobre esto y no quiero terminar el 2020. :) Espero sus comentarios o reviews. Quiero saber qué tal, además que para qué se los voy a negar. Las ficker amamos los reviews, ni les cuento la emoción cuando recibimos uno. Es un momento mágico y lleno de amor.**

**En fin, les invito a leer otras historias mias y a dejarme sus reviews también. Además me gustaría conocer a más gente del fandom :)**

**Si les gusta la pareja de Sesshomaru y Kagome, los invito a leer mi fanfic RÉQUIEM PARA EL VAMPIRO. Por otro lado, si les gusta la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome, los invito a leer VIVES EN MI CORAZÓN, y ACTUACIÓN SIN LIBRETO. Si les gusta la pareja de Rin y Sesshomaru, los invito a leer AMPLITUD; y por último, si les gusta la pareja de Inuyasha y Kikyo, los invito a leer EL ÁRBOL DEL TIEMPO.**

**CARIÑOS!**

24/09/2013


	2. Kagome Higushi

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE. ESTA HISTORIA FUE ESCRITA COMPLETAMENTE SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS. EL TÍTULO ORIGINAL Y LA IDEA CORRESPONDEN A BLANKAORU, DEL FANDOM DE RUROUNI KENSHIN. TENGO AUTORIZACIÓN PARA USAR EL NOMBRE DE SU HISTORIA.**

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡HOLA! Disculpen la tardanza, realmente había dejado este fic pendiente porque tenía mucho trabajo con los demás, pero ahora lo retomé. :) Espero que disfruten de este capítulo en donde conoceremos a la actriz que interpretará a Kagome Higurashi. :)

* * *

"Kagome Higushi, una emergente estrella pop ha sido seleccionada por votación unánime para interpretar a Kagome Higurashi, la hermosa y dulce coprotagonista en la nueva serie basada en un antiguo manga de Rumiko Takahashi: Inuyasha, Sengoku Otogizôshi"

**ACTUACIÓN SIN LIBRETO**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**Capítulo II**

**Kagome Higushi**

**I**

Esa mañana se había tenido que levantar a las cinco treinta de la mañana para maquillarse y eso claramente le estaba pasando la cuenta. Tenía unas ojeras del demonio, cubiertas por un kilogramo de corrector. Estaba realmente casada, aquel ritmo se llevaba toda la energía de su cuerpo. Quería bostezar, pero no podía, si lo hacía Yuka se enfurecería de nuevo.

—¡Kagome, más a la izquierda, por favor!

La azabache se movió un poco y el _flash_ le dio en la cara. ¡Yuka no tenía consideración por su vida! ¿Cómo era posible que la citara a las ocho de la mañana para una sesión de fotos? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Entendía que la luz de la mañana era la mejor iluminación posible, pero también tenía que descansar. La noche anterior había estado en un evento hasta las dos. Realmente Hoyô, su manager, era un muy mal administrador de su tiempo.

—¡Sonríe de costado, Kagome! —ordenó nuevamente la pelinegra. Era una de las mejores fotógrafas _vintage_ que había en la ciudad y con ella la Campaña de Ropa Primaveral iba a quedar fantástica.

Una de las cláusulas de Kagome Higurashi, una emergente estrella pop, era siempre trabajar con Yuka, tanto en Dirección de Fotografía o en la Supervisión de éstas. Su _manager_ Hoyô Ishida, un veinteañero que recién venía entrando en el mundo del espectáculo, había tenido muchas buenas ideas ese año, incluyendo la inserción de Kagome en el mercado de los Dramas Históricos, como actriz.

Más tarde, tendrían la primera reunión de pauta con TTV, para hacer la lectura del guión con todo el elenco. Kagome había sido escogida como Kagome Higurashi por votación casi unánime del equipo de casting de la serie y realmente estaba feliz por ello. Siempre había querido ser actriz, incluso mucho más que ser cantante, pero las cosas se habían dado de una manera diferente, lo cual tampoco era malo.

Se había reunido antes con personajes del espectáculo como Kikyou Takani y Naruku Kinomasu, pero a todo el resto del equipo lo conocería esa tarde, sobretodo al modelo y actor ruso Sesha Lavrov, quien interpretaría a Sesshomaru Taisho. Todos decían que en vivo era tan apuesto como en las fotografías, y Kagome Higushi realmente se moría por conocerlo.

La grabación de la serie de InuYasha había salido en todos los periódicos y noticiarios con muy buena aceptación, sin duda sería un éxito y su carrera como actriz empezaría con el pié derecho. Una de las curiosidades de la serie era que coincidentemente, todo el reparto había resultado tener nombres iguales o parecidos a los personajes. Kagome había tenido suerte de ser bautizada con ese nombre, y gracias a ello fue la primera y última opción para el papel _co_protagónico.

El día anterior había sido anunciado a través del Sitio Web del canal, que ya había InuYasha para la serie: un actor desconocido llamado Inuyasha Taisho. Esperaba tener mucha empatía con él para no tener ningún problema durante el rodaje, que duraría alrededor de un año de manera preliminar.

Kagome había leído aquel manga cuando pequeña, ya que otros niños la molestaban por llamarse igual que la chica de secundaria que iba a la era Sengoku. Al final, le había terminado gustando y ella misma se creía Kagome Higurashi. Haber sido seleccionada como opción única para interpretar a su personaje favorito era lo mejor que le había pasado profesionalmente, ya que conocía todo sobre ella y sobre su poco correspondido amor por InuYasha.

Esperaba llevarse bien con Taisho, ya que pronto tendrían que pasar mucho tiempo juntos, viajando por un set enorme que la televisora había mandado a hacer para dar vida al Sengoku.

—¡Eso es todo, Kag! Está terminado —anunció al fin su amiga Yuka, quien era mucho mayor que Kagome.

Aunque no lo parecía, ella sólo tenía quince años y la fama había llegado prematuramente. Ahora tenía que repartir su vida entre la escuela y el trabajo, y siempre su escuela salía perjudicada. Su madre confiaba en Hoyô, y él se encargaba de administrar a vida de la chica para que pudiese llevar algo de tiempo normal con su familia y sus amigas Eri y Ayumi.

—¡Al fin! ¿Creen que tenga tiempo de desayunar? Muero de hambre —rogó a su manager.

Hoyô miró el reloj. —Creo que podías tomarte diez minutos, pero luego debemos correr a TTV.

—¡Vas a matarme, te lo digo! No hay cuerpo que aguante este ritmo —se quejó la azabache, aunque de todas maneras le encantaba o ajetreado y entretenido que podía llegar a ser cada día. Desde que había lanzado su primer _single_, había conocido a muchas buenas personas que la apoyaban en su carrera como cantante y ahora actriz.

Corrió hasta su cartera y sacó una golosina chocolatada. Hoyô la miró a lo lejos con reprobación. Siempre le advertía que no debía comer cosas demasiado calóricas, peor qué más daba, comer era uno de sus placeres. Se lo merecía por haber saltado de la cama en la madrugada.

Se sentó para poder quitarse los tacones y vestirse con ropa formal para la reunión de pauta. Ya había quedado una vez disminuida con la presencia de Kikyou Takani, alta, imponente y delgadísima, no quería que eso volviera a suceder. No es que le cayera mal, es sólo que se parecían mucho, y Kagome comenzaba a necesitar un concepto que la diferenciara de a belleza sobrenatural que poseía la actriz con gran distinción.

Después de mucho pensarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que su concepto sería lo natural. Kikyou siempre llevaba un maquillaje ostentoso, con los ojos sumamente oscuros, y ropa elegantísima. Kagome Higushi sería todo lo contrario: ella era juventud y naturaleza; árboles, flores y aromas primaverales, un maquillaje sencillo y ropa ligera para una chica fresca y nueva.

Se encajó en un vestido corto y floreado y salió del set con grandilocuencia. —¡Estoy lista, Hoyô! —gritó, con el paquete de golosinas aún en su mano.

Su manager discutía con Yuka sobre algo, pero al verla se quedó pasmado. Se despidió cordialmente de la pelinegra y caminó ansioso hasta la adolescente. —Creo que aplicaste muy bien tu nuevo concepto. Estás maravillosa, Takani quedará convertida en una anciana.

—No seas malo con ella… es mi actriz favorita, Hoyô. Ya te lo dije ayer —explicó, mientras se despedía de todos con la mano y tomaba sus cosas para correr a la reunión.

El castaño sonrió. —Creo que deberías buscar otra actriz favorita, porque Kikyou estará acabada cuando entres al mundo del Drama —se burló.

Bajaron por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento y Kagome tomó la manilla del conductor. —¿Quieres que conduzca yo? —se ofreció optimistamente.— Takamura, puedes sentarte atrás. Hoy Kagome Higushi te atenderá como lo mereces.

El anciano chofer estuvo de acuerdo. —No lo molestes, Kagome. Déjalo que haga su trabajo —reparó Ishida.

Kagome lo observó fijamente y usó su arma secreta de seducción. —Hoyô, sabes que quieres que Kagome Higushi te de un paseo en auto. ¿No sería fantástico?

El castaño pareció considerarlo, porque su rostro de ablandó y terminó accediendo a los caprichos de la chica. Kagome subió al volante, con Hoyô como copiloto y el chofer atrás. Encendió el auto y partió rumbo a TTV. ¡Cómo le encantaba manejar! Amaba ser independiente y conducir su propio carro. Detestaba que la productora le hubiera puesto un chofer, pero era por su seguridad. Cuando una persona se volvía una estrella había muchas cosas que tenía que dejar para siempre, cediendo incluso un poco de su libertad.

En la calle, no había un gran tráfico, lo cual era perfecto para darle un susto al bien portado y estructurado Hoyô Ishida; él necesitaba desordenarse un poco. Se cambió a la pista rápida para meter el pié en el acelerador y correr a toda velocidad.

—¡¿Qué haces, Kagome?! ¡Detente! —exigió el castaño, con una cara de susto que era digna de fotografiar.

La chica rió. —¿No querías ser mi manager? Es difícil tratar con los adolescentes —se burló. El chico había hecho de todo para pasar de ser sólo su fan a ser su manager y verla todos los días. Kagome podía incluso aventurarse en decir que él estaba enamorado de ella, aunque eso le parecía perturbador, ya que había mucha diferencia de edad entre ambos y por sobretodo él no le gustaba para nada.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que repentinamente un sujeto se cruzó por el medio de la calle. Kagome pisó el freno al instante, pero con la velocidad con la que iba, no alcanzó a detenerse completamente. Lo único que pudo ver fue una extensa cabellera regarse fuera de su campo visual. ¿Había atropellado a alguien? ¿Cómo era posible que las personas se cruzaran de esa forma por la calle?

Ishida y Takamura volaron y casi se golpearon con la maniobra. —¡Kagome, ¿qué has hecho?! —exclamó asustado el castaño.

Kagome lo miró buscando ayuda, se bajó del auto y la siguieron su chofer y su manager. No pudo ver su cara, pero era un chico y estaba desmayado. No había sangre en los alrededores. Se arrodilló rápidamente junto a él e intentó despertarlo. —¡Hey, estás bien! ¡Despierta!

Lo volteó para poder ver su cara y analizar si estaba respirando. Hoyô estaba completamente estático, se había paralizado del susto. ¡Qué manager más inútil!

—Está vivo… llamaré a emergencias —anunció Takamura, a su lado.

Por un segundo, Kagome Higushi previó todo lo que sucedería después si ese hombre moría: ella sería encarcelada y su carrera como cantante y actriz habría terminado. Probablemente incluso Takamura saldría afectado; pero así como esos pensamientos llegaron, se fueron de su mente de inmediato. Estaba nerviosa, pero no lo suficiente como para entrar en pánico por su vida cuando la de alguien más corría peligro.

Lo primero era asegurarse que ese hombre de larga cabellera blanca estuviera bien. Puso su dedo en su nariz y notó que efectivamente no estaba respirando. Lo único que sabía sobre primeros auxilios lo había aprendido a través de las películas, y tampoco estaba segura de que fuesen una fuente fidedigna. Estaba sola con la vida de un sujeto desconocido en sus manos.

Instintivamente, llevó su boca hasta los labios del chico y comenzó a exhalar fuerte y rápido para que él abriera los ojos. Sabía que no se estaba ahogando, pero tampoco podía dejar de respirar de esa forma. Estaba en eso cuando vio unos ojos pardos demasiado claros justo enfrente de los suyos.

El chico había despertado.

**II**

Como siempre se había levantado demasiado tarde. El día anterior había estado lamentándose hasta el amanecer y producto de eso estaba mucho más enojado que de costumbre. Estaba harto de que terceras personas interfirieran con su vida de una u otra forma. Esta vez había sido Kikyou la que arruinaba la noche antes de su contrato, noche en la que debería haber estado celebrando con amigos.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarla de una vez? No quería quererla, y por sobretodas las cosas, no quería extrañarla de esa manera. Se bañó rápidamente y se vistió con su ropa más elegante. Salió de casa sin desayunar y con el cabello aún goteando. Se arrimó a la puerta del autobús y se dirigió a la televisora. Esperaba, al tener más dinero, tener la oportunidad al menos de comprarse un auto para no sufrir con los atochamientos humanos del transporte colectivo.

Ser un sujeto de clase media baja era muy molesto. Tampoco es que quisiera gran riqueza, pero para una persona que solía levantarse como él, era mucho mejor tener un medio más rápido para movilizarse. Madrugar nunca había sido su virtud, para eso estaba la actuación.

El autobús se detenía en cada mirada e Inuyasha, que miraba el reloj cada segundo, estaba harto de la velocidad con la que avanzaban. ¡Incluso caminando llegaría más rápido! Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces saltó del vehículo y empezó a correr a toda marcha hasta la televisora.

Sólo le quedaban dos cuadras cuando tomó la errónea decisión de cruzar la calle antes de que la veloz camioneta blanca pasara. Intentó evitarlo saltando a toda velocidad lejos del alcance de la máquina, pero no lo logró. Finalmente, cayó inconsciente frente a las ruedas del auto.

No pudo evitar pensar antes de desvanecerse que su vida siempre había sido de esa forma: cuando comenzaba a despegar siempre había algo que lo obligaba a mantenerse en tierra.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró de frente con unos ojos color chocolate. Quiso respirar pero su boca estaba obstruida por los cálidos labios de la chica. Se exaltó y se sentó del susto, pegándose un cabezazo de grandes proporciones con la adolescente.

Ella se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se quejó—: ¿Estás bien? Pensé que estabas muerto.

—No estoy muerto, sólo me diste un golpe —explicó y miró hacia atrás. El edificio de TTV se veía desde esa distancia.— No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien —aseguró, mientras se levantaba rápidamente e intentaba caminar.

Kagome vio como el chico se tambaleaba y le pareció una soberana estupidez que fingiera estar bien. —Oye, no tienes para qué pretender que estás bien. Te llevaré al Hospital para que te examinen… —sugirió, mientras se levantaba para tomarlo del brazo y evitar que cayera al piso.

El chico se tomó la cabeza, estaba un poco mareado. Miró a la chica que tenía en frente suyo. ¿Era Kikyou?

—¡No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Kikyou! Sé cuidarme muy bien yo solo, no necesito tu ayuda para nada… —gimió violentamente, mientras se soltaba del agarre de la chica.

—¿Kikyou? No tienes por qué llamarme así, no nombre es Kagome —un grupo de personas se amontonó alrededor de la escena y comenzó a sacar fotografías.

—¡Es Kagome Higushi! ¡Es Kagome Higushi! —exclamaba emocionada la gente. Kagome se percató de la situación e intentó esconder la cara tras el cuerpo del chico que había atropellado.

—¡Señores, por favor no saquen fotografías! —intervino Hoyô para evitar el escándalo, mientras Takamura arrimaba el auto a la vereda.

—Kikyou, no tienes por qué mentirme. No me interesa verte, déjame solo. Estoy bien… —reiteró el peliplata, confundido.

—¡Que no me digas Kikyou, mi verdadero nombre es Kagome. Kagome Higushi! —repitió embarullada la chica.

Inuyasha la miró fijamente a los ojos durante un segundo y pareció reaccionar. Su semblante se volvió menos duro. —Es cierto, no eres Kikyou. Lo siento —murmuró aproblemado, mientras se sentaba en la acera.— Creo que estoy un poco mareado.

Kagome sonrió. —¿En verdad no necesitas que te lleve al Hospital?

El peliplata recordó la reunión en TTV, volvió a mirar e gran rascacielos y se levantó de un tirón. —No es necesario, tengo cosas que hacer… —agregó, mientras empezaba a correr en dirección norte.

Kagome no supo qué decir, el chico empezó a correr y en seguida desapareció entre la multitud de personas que le pedía fotografías. —¡Espera! —gritó, pero el chico no regresó.

—Creo que deberíamos olvidarlo e irnos hasta la casa televisiva. Estamos retrasados —ordenó Hoyô, y la invitó a meterse en el auto.

—¡Iré caminando! —se negó Kagome, y corrió en la dirección por la que el chico había desaparecido.

Hoyô se enfadó. —¡Esa niña, va a matarme! —miró a Takamura con frustración, pero este sólo levantó los hombros en señal de desligamiento, él sólo era el chofer.

Por más que miró a sus alrededores mientras brincaba hasta la televisora no pudo verlo. Parecía como si la tierra se hubiese tragado a ese joven. En la gran puerta de TTV se detuvo para buscarlo por última vez. Sus ojos avellana recorrieron la calle por completo, pero no lo encontraron. Resignada se decidió a entrar a la televisora. Seguramente Hoyô ya había llegado y la estaba esperando molesto.

Miró su reflejo en el vidrio del _hall_ y arregló su cabello. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas de tanto correr. Luego, fingió naturalidad y caminó hasta el ascensor educadamente. Cuando entró en la sala de reuniones se encontró a todo el elenco reunido. Kikyou Takani estaba sentada a la izquierda del director, y a su derecha nada más ni nada menos que el chico que había arrollado con su carro.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —gritó de improviso al peliplata, señalándolo con el dedo, al tiempo de Hoyô entraba tras suyo a la sala. Por un momento imaginó que ese muchacho sabía lo que había hecho y estaría acusándola con el director para arruinar su carrera.

—¡Señorita Higushi, siempre es un gusto ver su espontaneidad. Puedo ver a Kagome Higurashi en sus ojos! —celebró Masashi Ikeda, el director de la serie.— ¿Conoce a Inuyasha?

—¿Inuyasha? —temió preguntar. Entonces lo notó, ese chico tenía el cabello platinado, sus ojos eran ámbar y era tan blanco, alto y delgado como el mismísimo _hanyou_ InuYasha.

Se sintió morir. ¿Acaso había arrollado al protagonista de la serie?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**COMENTARIOS? REVIEWS?**

* * *

03/11/2013


End file.
